This invention relates generally, to the building construction industry and more particularly, to an improved wall system including columns adapted to be telescopically joined and having frame profiles of thin sheet-metal or extruded metal. The system includes cooperating wall panels with or without peripheral grooves.
The system advanced by the present invention applies to horizontal or vertical walls for houses or other buildings and which may be used for interior/exterior walls, floors, roofs or ceilings.
In general, the instant system comprises walls fabricated by a novel combination of columns formed of interconnecting components and which encompass appropriate panelling such as wall boards of well known construction. Individual wall sections when assembled are adapted to be joined by means of slidable and telescopic edge-pieces.
By the present arrangement an improved construction is provided which offers superior sound and fire insulation properties, in a manner not heretofore evident.